


Flowers for Papa

by phoebemaybe



Series: Flowers For His Queen [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adorable Babies all around, Can't forget Ghost of course - Freeform, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hints at Jonerys sexy times, Jonerys and their darling babies - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: For so long, it's always been Jon who brought her flowers but this time, Dany decides that it should be her turn. While Jon is on his way home, she prepares his welcome home surprise and requires some help. Thankfully, three young Targaryens are more than eager to lend her a hand in laying out the finishing touches to welcome their papa home.Jonerys Week Day 1: Home & Family





	Flowers for Papa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again guys! A lot of you left comments on the previous fic, Flowers for Mama asking for more of the twins and little Elwynn so here you go~
> 
> Once again, moodboard created with the help of the talented Iris (midqueenally on tumblr). Thank you so much! It was fun as usual hehe :).

It was yet another peaceful day in Kings Landing. The sun was shining with nought a cloud in the sky. In the nursery of the Red Keep, the three Targaryen children were enjoying a quiet afternoon of play with their babysitter for the day while their mother took some time to plan a welcome home surprise for her husband’s return from his trip to the North. It was the first time he’s left his family since the twins were born and to be away for two whole weeks, his family missed him dearly.

“This is a lion.” Aedon’s chubby hands held up a wooden lion figurine, one of ten hand whittled wooden animals by their father’s advisor and friend, Ser Davos, for the twins’ second birthday. Grinning, Aedon offered it to their uncle who lounged upon the chaise by the window of the nursery, his usual goblet of wine in hand. 

Patting the child on the cheek, the queen’s trusted hand nodded, his voice a bit slurry from his drink. “Yes. You are quite right. That is a lion.” 

With a huff the child toddled off the find his family’s direwolf guardian to show off his toys to. Little feet took Aedon over to the wolf, lying beside his big sister. It’s watchful red ruby eyes temporarily hidden from view as he rested. His bushy tail occasionally flicking and thumping against the stone floor as he rested. His ears twitched slightly hearing the little boy’s not so sneaky approach.

“Ghost, look at what I got!” The boy stood on tip toes, stretching his arm up as high as he could, brandishing the toy by the wolf’s snout. The direwolf opened his eyes and sniffed at the boy’s hand before sticking out his tongue, giving Aedon’s face a good licking. “Ghost!” The child squealed, dropping the figurine. His tiny hands now free, clenched into fists by his head, clutching at the white strands of fur as he hid his face in the wolf’s side, trying in vain to avoid the sloppy kisses. The wolf diverted the kisses to the boy’s mop of curly silver hair, styling it into whorls of cowlicks. 

The eldest of the three Targaryen children was absorbed in coloring a piece of art she had drawn of their dragons soaring over the ocean that ran the fringe of the capital they called home. “Like dragons and wolves, lions are known to be fearsome. Quite like you, uncle Tyrion!” Elwynn perked up from her coloring. Her bare feet kicking in the air as she lay on her belly.

“Well, I wouldn’t call myself fearsome.” The tiny imp fearsome? Tyrion touched the scar that ran down his face. Most people would argue against that for sure, call him a coward more than anything. Although, these days he couldn’t care less for the opinions of others who didn’t matter to him. “But thank you dear child for thinking so. I must admit I do have some fine moments of bravery.” Those who he could now call his friends mattered and they accepted him for who he was, for his wisdom and capabilities. After so long, he finally felt accepted surrounded by the right company.

The princess grinned a toothy grin at him. These young ones were some of those who mattered to him. Children were innocent. They held not a trace of judgement towards anyone they met. Everyone was a person, an equal who deserved kindness. Children spoke their minds, with a frankness that was so refreshing, providing a short reprieve from having to put up appearances and plot schemes. Spending time with these three toddlers also filled a bit of the void that his family had left behind. 

Arielle tugged at his sleeve from her seated position on the carpet, her book of children stories sliding from her lap as she moved to sit on her feet. She hadn’t learn all of her letters yet to read a whole book on her own yet but she loved to look at the pictures of dragons, brave warrior knights and princesses atop of towers. “What are you drinking?”

“Wine, little dragon.” Tyrion ruffled her silver curls idly. 

“What is wine?” 

The young princess had an inquisitive mind, much like her siblings, her whole family in fact. Must be a Targaryen thing. Her questions knew no end. Plus her love of books, she could grow to be a scholar. Tyrion regarded his goblet of wine for a few moments before replying: “Well, it’s a drink made from crushed grapes or other types of fruit fermented over a long period of time.” 

“Ohhhh...” Arielle nodded, her head bobbing up and down. 

Swirling the plum colored liquid around his goblet before he took a sip, allowing the velvety, bitter fluid to coat his palate before swallowing. It flowed down his throat leaving behind a fruity aromatic aftertaste in his mouth. Delicious, he thought with a smack of his lips. This bottle truly was his masterpiece. Tyrion wasn’t sure how much a three year old understood about fermentation and wine in general but it was never too early to learn the art in his opinion. “Come closer children.” He said gesturing the children over. The three children scooted closer to sit by his feet, looking up intently at him. 

“Listen, while I teach you the wonders of wine." Propping himself up on an elbow, Tyrion took a hearty gulp of his drink before beginning his lesson. “Wine is a most marvellous invention of man. The Egyptians used to believe that vines that grapes grew on, sprang from the blood of the brave fallen warriors who battled with the gods. Another tale they believed was that, the goddess of war, Sekmhet had a thirst for blood of the fallen warriors. In order to placate the goddess from further destruction of humanity, humans tricked her into drinking copious amounts of an identical colored blood red liquid which many believed to be....” Tyrion waved his hand over his cup. “Wine.”

His audience gasped, completely entralled by his story telling.

“Also, wine was considered to have divine qualities, drunk only by royalty.” Another sip and lord Tyrion’s eyes took on a far away look. ”When drunk, it can both awaken and numb the senses when needed. Your worries, pains can be drowned out and replaced with a moment of blissful numbness.” Leaning in closer to his audience, with the scent of alcohol on his tongue, he disclosed a crucial technique: “Sometimes, when needed, it can be fed to your enemies to extract information as well.”

The young children listened with enraptured interest. Their mouths hung open in wonder. Curiosity piqued, Arielle felt the need to get her hands on that miraculous beverage sloshing around in the cup right inhere line of vision. “Can we have some? Is it tasty?”

“Hmmm.... I’m not sure it’s healthily appropriate for children.” If their mother found out he had given her babies alcohol, she’d probably be really cross. An angry dragon mother was not fun to be around. He’d seen it more than enough times to know. “I don’t think you would like it very much. It’s an acquired taste. You can have a sniff if you’d like.” Tyrion held the goblet out for the child’s nose to reach, holding back a snigger at the reaction that he knew was to come. Arielle took a deep whiff. 

“Ugh! Yuck!” She exclaimed, pushing the goblet away from her face. 

“I wanna sniff too!” Not wanting to lose out to his twin sister, Aedon eagerly shoved his head forwards to reach the cup. Tyrion sniggered, going along with the prince’s wishes. He offered the cup to the boy.

Nostrils flaring, the boy took a sniff and then promptly gagged. Tyrion’s body was overcome with a fit of chortling laughter, watching their tiny faces contort in disgust. 

Knowing better, Elwynn shook her head, pushing the goblet away when her uncle offered it to her, his eyebrows were waggling. “Mama says it’s not good for your liver. You could die from too much alcohol. You shouldn’t drink so much, uncle.” 

Tyrion blanched, even the babies were telling him to put off drinking. Should he really start doing that, he wondered. Besides helping with the Queen when she needed his counsel, life was rather looking on the up and ups. He’d even gotten the chance to start his own vinery, complete with a vineyard, producing his very own brand of wine, the Imp’s Delight. He didn’t need to drink himself into a drunken stupor whilst wallowing in the misery of his life anymore, that much was true. Drinking had become more of a leisurely pleasure to him now, something to be shared with a friend over a nice meal. “Hmm.... if I stop drinking, I’d lose my motto! I can’t drink and know things anymore. Now we don’t want that do we?”

Elwynn suggested: “You could drink less and still know things, right?”

Tyrion chuckled. “I’ll consider it.” 

“She is right you know. You really should drink less.” A voice came from the doorway to the nursery. The children looked up and instantly bolted to its owner with a chorus of “mama!”s.

The dragon queen fell to her knees, almost automatically, her arms unfurled, welcoming her children into her embrace with a warm smile. She hugged them close, inhaling the scent of strawberries and fresh cream from their bath soap. Her heart filled with warmth and bloomed with love for her children. Holding them close, feeling their arms return her hug around her neck and torso reminded her of how grateful she was once again for being blessed with these beautiful, precious gifts that were her offspring. “Hello, my babies.” Dany cooed. She proceeded to grab hold of their faces, peppering each chubby, cherubic cheek with kisses in greeting, making them squirm and giggle.

With one last peck to their foreheads, Dany slipped her hands into Elwynn‘s and Aedon’s smaller ones. She got to her feet with Arielle hugging her waist. Swinging their joint hands gently, she looked down at the three pairs of purple eyes that mirrored her own and asked: “Have you been good for uncle Tyrion?”

Her question was met with resounding ‘yes’s. 

Tyrion sat up, greeting his queen with a nod. “Your Grace.”

“Lord Tyrion.” Dany greeted her hand with a smile as she walked over to the chaise, gaggle of children in tow. Arielle waited for their mama to sit down before toddling forward. She sat on her feet, resting her little head atop her mama’s knees, her hands lay folded over one another propping her chin up to observe the two adults. Elwynn climbed up the chaise and settled herself comfortably into Dany’s side before helping Aedon up too. Dany smiled adoringly at her children, fingers of one hand reaching down to straighten the pink bow on the side of Arielle’s silver head. Her other hand proceeded to smooth down Elwynn’s wild raven curls, adding a tap to Aedon’s button nose, before coming to settle around her eldest child who cradled her baby brother in her lap. 

Turning to her Hand, Dany inquired: “I hope you haven’t been informing my children about what lies at the bottom of a bottle, have you?” 

“I wouldn’t dare, your Grace. Not to you.” Tyrion smirked. “I was simply educating them about the numerous uses a good bit of wine could provide.” He reassured the queen, a twinkle alit in his eyes.

Seated side by side like this, Dany recalled her last day in Meereen. They sat just like this as well, on the steps by the side of her throne room on the day she named Tyrion Lannister her Hand, the day she joined the great game for the Iron Throne. She would always be thankful for his belief in her, for supporting her vision for a better future, thankful for his counsel and guidance, thankful for his friendship. “We’ve been through a lot, haven’t we?” 

“Yes, we have.” Tyrion let out a quiet sigh. “And what a journey it has been.” 

The queen nodded, feeling that familiar sense of forlornness, that old friend who sometimes dropped by for a visit unannounced when the nights were typically dreary. They each had lost so much along the way. This road to breaking the wheel had not been an easy one, with death, war and bloodshed spattered throughout. Every each and one of them who was lucky enough to make it out alive, from the ragtag group of leaders, to their people and the soldiers they lead into a battle against thousands of dead men had each lost a piece of themselves as the price for their survival. Then came the penultimate war, fiercer than the last— the battle for the Throne. As the dust settled after the reclamation of the throne, a new future was in the making. Old wounds brought about new mended scars. The hands of pain and loss had carved invisible yet permanent scars on their skins, even more so, on their hearts.

“But we’re still here. Alive and well. Moving on a path to pave the way to a brighter future for the generations to come.” Tyrion digressed, nudging Dany’s arm gently in hopes to lift her spirits. “Besides, if it weren’t for the past, we wouldn’t have the present now would we?” Reclining fully once more on the chaise, he added with a nonchalant shrug: “And the present is looking pretty good. “ 

The queen and her hand shared a smile. He was right as usual. Life was finally good. She had a place to seek solace from those dreary nights in the arms of her dear husband and three babies whom she could give all her love to, unconditionally. 

Little hands patting at her arm broke their conversation. “What is it, my sweet?” Dany asked giving Arielle’s chin a chuck. 

“When is papa coming home?” Arielle asked. “I hope it's soon. I miss the two of you telling us bedtime stories.” She pouted, her bottom lip sticking out pitifully. The king and his queen had a nightly routine of putting their children to bed with a story of their choosing. 

“Yes, we haven’t seen papa in forever!” Aedon drawled, throwing his hands up in the air before collapsing into Elwynn’s arms. Aedon missed their play fighting. He missed sharing his toys with his papa and his wooden sword missed the clang against his father’s.

Elwynn giggled holding her brother to her. Ellie missed their trainings. Aside from sword fighting, Papa had just started couching her on using the bow and arrow. Thinking for a moment, she counted the days in her head. Her papa promised that he’d come back within two weeks. He’d been gone for... thirteen, fourteen days now. She gasped in realization. “He’s coming back today isn’t he? I counted the days!” Elwynn exclaimed in excitement, her purple eyes large and shining with glee. 

“Really, mama? Really?” The twins whipped their head around to look at her simultaneously, wearing identical wide-eyed, slack mouth expressions on their faces.

Dany couldn’t hold back an amused smile. Her darling children were such a joy to watch. Their faces held nothing back, revealed everything they felt so clearly. Their eyes showed everything that was running through their minds. They held no secrets in their purity. 

“Yes, my babies. He’ll be arriving home soon,” informed their mother.

“Hooray!!!” The children yelled. Grabbing onto each other’s hands, the children shot to their feet and began spinning in a circle happily. Their dresses and hair bouncing up and down as they jumped. Sensing their excitement, Ghost joined in their cheer, running around them, his tail wagging back and forth behind him. 

“I’d best be getting a move on.” Tyrion shouted to Dany over the ruckus. “I have a certain grape harvester to rendezvous with.” He pushed himself off the chaise, side stepping around the jumping children and ambled over to the door. “A very pretty, very feminine grape harvester to be exact. Say hello to Jon for me!” Tossing a wink at Dany over his shoulder, he yanked the door open, bottle of wine still grasped in his hand. Shaking her head at his retreating figure, Dany laughed as he slipped out the door. Typical Tyrion. 

“Children!” With a clap of her hands, Dany called to them. “And Ghost, of course.” All three heads plus their wolf swiveled to look at her. “I need your help.”

* * *

The azure waves glittered under the sun as the king flew across the vast open ocean. After a full two days of travel and two whole weeks without his family, he was almost there. Each flap of the dragon’s wings took him closer and closer to his destination which he could see growing in the distance. 

Home. 

* * *

Down in the gardens, three children and their mother meandered through the huge hedge maze that their father had designed for them. The hedges were planted since before the twins were born and within three years, the fast growing plants grew and grew to its current state, standing at five feet. The maze was built around an old lemon tree on a field of dandelions. The couple had found this location one day, shortly after moving in to the Red Keep. They wandered through the gardens exploring. Neither of them had been there before so they made it a point to get to know their new home. Taking a turn they reached a vastly different part of the gardens, the area looked unmanned, like no one had cared for it for years. Unkempt grass grew wild, vines and thorny brambles climbed all over the walls. As they walked on, they came to a clearing and right in the middle stood a lemon tree. Though it was not bearing any fruit at the time, Dany had recognised it immediately from her dreams and that vague hint of lemon wafting from the leaves as they drew closer. She had fallen in love with it instantly. For so long, ever since she was a child, the representation of home to her had always included a lemon tree. That afternoon, the king and queen sat under it, making plans for their future together which included how they would create the perfect little nook for their children to play in.

“This is a bit scary” Aedon gulped. His pouty pink lips wobbled slightly as he curled his fingers around his twin’s. 

Little Aedon was usually quite courageous but being only a child of three everything seemed so much larger. The leafy green walls of the maze loomed overhead almost as if they were about to close in and swallow him up whole.

The girls however, weren’t the least bit phased. “Don’t be scared, big brother! This is exciting!” Arielle tightened her grip on his hand. “It’s an avent... adve...” A little furrow appeared between her brows. Tugging on Dany’s skirt, the princess asked: ”Mama? What’s the word again?”

“Adventure, my darling.” 

“Adventure.” Parroted the princess with a firm nod. Her silver curls bouncing with her bobbing head.  

“Yeah! We have the blood of the wolves in our veins and fire of the dragons in our bellies, we’ll be fine. Just follow me.” Elwynn knew the way like the back of her hand, having explored every inch of the maze since the day the hedges were rooted into the soil, when the short shrubs had only a few leaves attached to their branches. “Here.” Sticking out her hands, Elwynn offered it to her brother and sister. “We’ll hold hands. That way we won’t get separated and you can hold on tightly if you get scared.”

Smiling, the twins placed their hands in hers. Fear gone without a trace, replaced with a renewed enthusiasm. 

“Let’s go!” Elwynn cheered, pulling a giggling Arielle and Aedon along with her as she marched on ahead. “Mama! Come on!” 

“Be careful, Ellie! Don’t go too far,” Admonished their mother. She wanted keep a protective eye on her babies just in case something happened to them. At the same time, she couldn’t suppress the strong sense of pride that expanded within her chest. Her children were everything she'd hoped for and more. They were kind, bright, brave and most of all they loved each other. She only hoped that it would remain that way and that they would care for each other regardless of the influences they will no doubt face from the people they meet and the ordeals they will stumble upon when they grew older.

“Alright, mama.” Elwynn hollered. The children slowed down and waited for their mama to catch up with them. Then, they made their way together through the twists and turns of the maze to the exit and into the field. 

Settling the basket of flowers she held in her hands along with her trusty old tome of flower meanings by the lemon tree, Dany said to her children: “Here’s what we’re going to do.” Kneeling in front of them, from the basket of five different bunches of flowers, she retrieved three bunches and handed them to the children. “We’re going hide these flowers in the maze for your papa to find.”

“Hide and seek!” Aedon chirped.

“In a way, yes. A scavenger hunt to be exact.” Dany couldn’t resist giving his protruding little belly a light poke, enticing a high-pitched yip from the boy. His sisters shared a look dripping with mischief and decided to launch a tickle fest to their brother’s mid section.

Aedon’s childish surprised shrieks filled the air as he covered his belly with his hands, batting at their fingers. His little face gradually flushed red as he bowed over, giggling.

Watching her children tease and play with each other, Dany couldn’t help feel a bit envious. Growing up, she wondered why she didn’t have more than one sibling. Maybe if she had another sister or brother, Viserys wouldn’t have vented all his frustrations on her, the sole outlet of release for his anger. In retrospect though, she wouldn’t wish that on any child. Her brother wasn’t the nicest big brother, but she still remembered the good times, the times when they were little, when they’d have fun together in the house with the red door, before any semblance of their childhood evaporated and was replaced with so much anger, discontent and greed. 

For her children, she wished that their childhood would last a long time. That they would have ample chance to experience what it is like to live a carefree life in a peaceful world, with no need to flee from city to city, with no hardship and no pain, in this new world that she’s fought so hard to change.

Eventually, his laughter began to transition into tears. Clearing her throat, Dany put on her sternest mum’s voice. “Girls, that’s enough. Let your brother go.”

The princesses relented, moving their hands away from a now weepy, teary Aedon. Hiccupping, he stumbled over to his mother. “Mama...” 

“Hush, my sweet boy. You’re alright.” Dany wrapped him up snug in her arms, brushing back his silver locks from his face, rubbing a palm up and down his back, hoping to sooth the poor child. “Girls, I think we may have went a bit overboard, haven’t we?”

Elwynn nodded, rocking back and forth on her feet looking sheepishly at her brother. “I’m sorry for tickling you so much.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.” Arielle reached for her brother’s hand. “I didn’t know you would cry.”

“I shouldn’t have started it.” Dany planted a kiss to Aedon’s flushed cheek. “I’m sorry as well. Forgive me?” Dany murmured, her heart aching at her baby’s tears. Her fingers reached out to chase them away.

Shaking his head fervently, Aedon’s face contorted into a broody frown, very much like his father’s when something wasn’t going the way he planned. “I’m not mad at you! It’s my flower, mama!” The prince only proceeded to cry further. Rubbing at his eyes, he lifted the bunch of purplish blue Anemones up to show his mother. Through his squirming and wriggling, between his snorts and shrieks, the flowers in his clenched fists were squashed against his chest. As a result, they were now looking a bit bruised, bent at the stalks and some of the petals had fallen off too. “Papa won’t like them anymore!” Aedon wailed, big fat drops of tears streaked freely down his flushed cheeks.

Dany felt as if her heart was going to melt into a puddle within her rib cage. Her boy was such a sensitive sweetheart. “Aww... don’t worry sweetling, your papa will love them all the same. As long as it’s something his children give him.” Dany assured the child, her fingers gently caressing his face, relieving him of the salty moisture that was being squeezed out from his very active tear ducts. 

“Yeah? Mama?" said the boy between hiccups.

“I’m sure of it.” Dany said with a bop to his tomato red nose. The boy shot her a wobbly grin, feeling better at last. His older sister swabbed away the last of his tears and snot with the train of her dress, while his baby sister showed him her goofiest monkey face to tease a smile out of the toddler and a gave him a hug just to be sure that he felt better.

With a smile and that sense of pride swimming in her heart, Dany straightened back up to stand, brushing off the grass stains on her knees. “Alright, let’s get to work, shall we?” 

The three tots nodded their heads eagerly, rocking back and forth on the balls of their feet, ready to get on with their assigned task. 

“Make sure to hide them in the bushes. Can you do that for me please?”

They nodded again. Feet already inching towards the maze they’d just came out off.

In the basket by her feet, held two more bunches of flowers and another greener bundle of leaves. Dany took the remaining bouquet from the basket, leaving the leaves behind. “I’ll keep you for later.” She thought, smirking to herself. Jon was in for a surprise. To her children, she instructed: “Stick together now.”

The children complied. Elwynn slid a free hand into Dany’s larger one, Aedon grabbed hold of Elwynn’s blouse and Arielle brought up the rear with her fingers in Aedon’s shirt.

Together, the quartet headed back into the maze.  

* * *

That’s odd, Jon thought as he dismounted his horse. Instead of his family, it was Missandei who stood by the entrance to the Red Keep. Missandei and Ghost. Which was even stranger. Ghost rarely ever left the children’s sides since Elwynn’s birth. Did something happen?

Ghost bounded towards his master the moment his feet hit the ground. Leaping up in attempts to reach his face and smother him in slobbery kisses. Standing on his hind legs, Ghost stood with his front paws on Jon’s shoulders. The king chuckled ruffling the wolf’s fur by his face. “I’m glad to see you again, boy! 

“Welcome home, your Highness.” Missandei greeted him warmly, her hands holding something behind her back. “I hope the skies have been clear?”

“Aye, the weather had been kind.” Jon replied, a hand stroking through Ghost’s white fur. “Is everything alright? Where’s Dany? And the children?” Jon queried, the beginnings of worry rising in his chest. 

“They’re perfectly fine. Although the queen did ask me to give you this.” Bringing her hands to the front, Jon noticed that she was holding a roll of parchment. Missandei entrusted the scroll to him with a half smile, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Jon eyed her with an arched eyebrow. To him she looked like she was keeping a secret from him.

The note was held close with a red ribbon. Tugging it off with a flourish, unrolling the scroll, Jon instantly recognized his wife’s neat penmanship. Across the parchment she wrote:

_Find the four flowers in the maze. Follow the flowers to us, come to us, your family_ ,  _my love_. 

“Huh. What could Dany be up to?” He asked absently.

Missandei simply shrugged, that cryptic smile still upon her lips. Definitely suspicious. Something was up. 

Looking down at Ghost, he asked: “Do  _you_  know?” 

Titling his head, Ghost merely barked. 

* * *

Head into the maze, find the flowers and out the other side to his family. 

“I guess I have to locate the flowers hidden in _any_ of these hedges?” A perplexed Jon stood with his arms crossed across his chest at the entrance of the maze, pondering. “That’s a lot of hedges.”  

Ghost headed into the maze ahead of him. Looking back at his master, the wolf waited with a tilt of his head and a whine almost as if urging him to get a move on. Seeing Jon still standing there, he grew impatient. His whine became a bark. 

“I’m coming! And you’re helping me search.” Jon patted his wolf on the head. The king only hoped his wife didn’t hide them too well. The maze wasn’t that big but it was still big enough to feel like he was searching for a flower in a field of flowers. 

Turning this way and that in the maze, thank the gods it didn’t take long for Jon to spot the first flash of colour among all the green. The first blossom was a bunch of Stargazer Lilies held together with a similar red ribbon as the parchment Missandei had given him earlier, not so hidden in the side of a hedge. The lilies were gorgeous. They looked like stars with five petals forming the five points with their protruding pistil and stamens forming the middle. The petals were pink with speckles of red dotted all over. The edges were lined with white and the sweet, poignant fragrance they emitted reminded him of the glasshouses in Winterfell. “One down, three more to go.”His heart began to gallop. He was almost there and he couldn’t wait to see them. 

Walking along, Jon could picture his children and their gleeful laughter, roaming about the maze to find the perfect hiding spot, obscure but not so hidden that he couldn’t find them. He wondered what they were doing this very moment just on the other side of this maze? Were they just as eager to see him, as he was to see them? 

Just then, he felt a damp nose nudging at his leg. “What is it? Did you find one?” Ghost averted his eyes to a spot behind Jon. Following his gaze, he turned to find a bunch of bright royal purple Pansy just by his head. Plucking them out of the bush, the king had to laugh. He was so occupied with looking for them at ground level he neglected to remember that his wife, just like in everything she did, was very thorough. He suspected she would have been involved in the hiding too. 

“Two more left. Come on, boy.” With the flowers in one hand, the king and his wolf went on through the labyrinth.

The next blossom he picked up were a cluster of red Petunias left right in the middle of the grassy path. “Convenient.” Jon added the bundled blossoms to his collection. It would seem that one of his darling tots were eager that he got to them faster and wanted to make his job easier. Which suited him just fine, leaving him with only one more.

This was a pleasant change, he thought, glancing down at the sizeable bouquet in the crook of his arm. Usually, it was he who planned the surprises for his dear wife.  He couldn’t recall the last time he’d gotten flowers or a surprise. Though his mind was beginning to piece together the meanings of the flowers, thanks to his elusive knowledge of botany not many people knew about, he still wondered what his queen had to say utilising these particular flowers. He couldn't wait to hear it from her. 

Ghost pranced by his side, tail swinging jauntily behind him, looking delighted as can be to be with his master again. Keeping his nose to the ground at occasions to help in his master’s search. As they reached the last turn, with the exit looming just ahead, Ghost suddenly rushed forward, sticking his snout into a hedge and returned to Jon with last bunch of flowers gingerly clamped between his jaws.  “Thank you, well done Ghost!” Jon accepted the bunch from him. It was a delicate bouquet of Anemone. The blossoms looked a bit battered, missing a few petals here and there, but they were still lovely nonetheless and meant so much to him already. They were quite rare in these regions, he had no clue they even existed in the gardens. These flowers were special for their natural ability to close when night comes and open to the sun when daylight breaks. He just knew that the children would love to see them, while still attached to their roots of course. He’d have to take them on a hunt for them during one of their afternoon adventures soon. With that, all four had been found. Time to meet his family just around the bend. 

Among the field of yellow and white blossoms, three young children huddled close to their mother, bending stalks, weaving flower crowns and blowing at dandelion fluffs. Each seed carried a wish to the sky, a wish for their papa to appear before their eyes. Just then, their furry big brother leapt through the stalks, trampling across the field, barking. All four heads turned towards him and their eyes alighted on the figure standing at the edge of the clearing. Their wishes came true!

“Papa!” His children called out to him, children that he never thought he would have the chance to father. Childish voices soared through the air, so clear, so crisp like a cool spring breeze drifting through the leaves of a tree, carrying the distinct purity only the children of summer could have, as tiny sandaled feet pounded against the ground. Three tiny bodies rushed through the grass, sending fluffy dandelion seeds scattering everywhere. Their outstretched hands reached for him in search of that familial connection between a father and his children. Jon dropped to his knees with his arms held apart, ready to catch his prince and princesses barrelling straight for him. An armful of mini humans later, he found himself on his backside having toppled backwards with a grunt, his arms as full as his heart was bursting.

“Papa, we’ve missed you so very much!” Elwynn exclaimed, hugging him around the neck. 

“Yeah! You’ve been gone forever!” Arielle rubbed her cheek back and forth against his tunic, like a cat welcoming her parent home from a hard day of work. In a way that seemed applicable to him too.

“Did ya see any White Walkers beyond the Wall?” Aedon asked, his hands clinging to Jon’s right sleeve.

Ignoring their disapproving whines at him squishing them, the laughing king intensified his grip around his children, dropping smooches all over the crowns of their heads. He simply sat on the ground relishing in the moment, having them so near once more, trying his best to give them two weeks worth of cuddles and snuggles in one ginormous one. These babies and his wife were his everything. The day he held Elwynn in his arms, such a small wriggly thing, bundled up in a blanket, he knew that he would do anything for his children. Then when the twins came along, he knew for certain that he would go to any extent to keep them safe, even if it meant giving his life. Now that he was a father, words that his uncle, who raised him like a father would, resonated with him. Even if it meant being the lone wolf that died, he would do so willingly to ensure that his pack lived on. But before that, he would burn whomever dared to harm his family to ash.

The human heart was such a mysterious organ, one that she was constantly underestimating. Underestimating its capacity to love. Her husband and her offspring interacting made such a beautiful sight, watching from a distance, an overwhelming giddy, fluttery, fuzzy feeling expanded and expanded before melting her heart into a puddle of molten emotions within her chest cavity as moisture gathered in her eyes. All of them, the four beautiful beings that she stood observing, composed a future that once long ago, she never thought would ever be in the cards for her anymore. Sometimes, it almost seemed to good to be true, like a dream, a dream of spring in the darkest, coldest winter. And yet, as her eyes met her husband’s, over the top of their children’s heads, she knew this was true, a reality that was hers. One that she would protect with everything she had. 

* * *

Leaving the children to play a few feet away, making sure they could still be seen, Dany weaved her fingers through the spaces between her husband’s, where they fit perfectly, where they belonged. She walked them towards the giant lemon tree. Under the shade provided by the foliage, with the scent of lemon in the air, and white lemon blossoms above their heads, Dany nestled herself against the front of Jon’s body. “I spent the whole day planning and researching all this for you, did you know?” She stated feeling extremely proud of herself. The queen had Jon’s bouquet in he hands, clasped in front of her stomach with her arms around her flower almanac that still held all the flowers he’d gifted to her over the years, now long dried of course but the queen had them preserved and pressed into bookmarks so she could keep them for a long, long time. Shimmying slightly to get comfortable, Dany peered up at him, a look of pure bliss painted her enchanting amethyst orbs. After so many years, she was just as mesmerizing as the first moment they met. There was not a side of her that he had uncovered which he hadn't fell for. Taking the courage and allowing his heart to fall and welcome her into it all those years ago was the best-damned thing he had ever done in his then, bleak and dreary life. At the moment though that old life seemed so far away. The endless winter had finally turned to spring.

“Thank you, my queen.” The king cuddled his lover in the warm enclosure of his arms, cherishing the feel of her back in his embrace. “This has to be one of the greatest gifts I’ve had the pleasure of receiving.” Pressing a lingering kiss to her temple, he added: “It comes close to meeting you and the birth of our children of course.”

His queen snuggled back into him, running the tip of her nose indulgently along his neck, breathing in his scent . Not withholding the urge to drop opened mouthed kisses along the expanse of his exposed skin, Dany relished in his shudder with an appreciative hum. How she’d missed him. The scratch of his scruffy beard under her fingers, up and down the her inner thighs, the touch of the calloused pads of his fingers that always reduced her into a trembling mess, the warm family moments they shared together with their babies, just everything that was _him_.

“Do you know why I chose these flowers for you?”

“Why did you choose them, my love?”

Tucking her head into the bend where Jon’s neck met his shoulder, Dany spoke softly, eager to savour this rare tender moment which didn’t come by very often now that they were parents: “These flowers in particular allow for a smoother storytelling process. The meaning of these flowers can be strung into a short tale of my woes while you were away.” She batted her eyelids at him playfully, before breaking out into a giggle, one that Jon couldn’t help but join in. “Would you like to hear it?” Her fingers already rearranging the bouquets in the right order as she spoke.

“Of course I would.” Jon replied, shifting her hair away from her face and placing the lock behind her ear. He loved her like this without her many intricate braids, with just the one running down the middle, made up of two smaller braids that held her hair away from the sides of her face, leaving the rest of her locks flowing free. In place of her royal crown was a flower crown, circling her head. In his eyes the ensemble made her appear no less regal but softer, more vulnerable in a way that made her even more beautiful, more carefree, away from her worries and duties, more like the Dany so often hidden under all her titles.

“Let’s start with this one.” Dipping her head low, Dany welcomed the sweet floral scent into her nose. “Stargazer lilies are really pretty aren’t they?” She asked. “I couldn't sleep without you holding me, so I went strolling one night an the scent of these flowers drew me to them, I picked them and got the idea to give you flowers like you tend to give me! These flowers were the perfect candidate. You see, the predominant felling when you left was an acute sense of longing. These flowers carry that sentiment.” Twirling a lily around and watching their red speckles catch the light, she remembered how the children would query every night of when their papa would come home. Every time they did so, her heart would ache just a little more. “I've missed you, Jon, terribly. Our babies did too. We’ve never parted for such an extended period of time in so long.”

“I've missed you too. I missed my family. It felt odd being away, like a part of me was missing. Which I suppose was true.” Kissing her on the back of her head, he reflected: “A big portion of my heart stayed behind back here, with you. Seems like I can’t stray away from you, my queen. ”

“Good. You’d better remember that.” Dany flicked at his nose defiantly with the flowers, laughing lightly as he sneezed.

"Aye, I will." Jon promised, sniffling lightly. Lifting the heavy tome up and out of Dany’s lap to wind his arms around her to rest on her belly, Jon cheekily nipped at her earlobe, making her yelp. Smirking as she shot a flustered glare back at him, he nodded with his head at the flowers, speaking an unspoken ‘continue please’.

Dany cleared her throat, all the while tyring hard not to smile at her husband’s mischievous capers. Sometimes her stoic wolf could be just like their children, which was something she found surprisingly endearing. Pulling Jon’s arms tighter around her, Dany picked out the Pansy next. “Essentially, the Pansy conveys the meaning of remembrance. Remembering events of the past.” Playing with the round petals under her fingers, a small smile stole across her lips. “Sometimes during the night when I felt particularly lonely, my mind would fill with all the things we’ve been through, all the good and the bad.”

"That was what I did too." It was the same for him. Lying in his childhood bedroom, in his childhood bed back in Winterfell, everything around him looked the same and yet everything was different now. The space beside him in bed felt empty and cold without his love, a thousand miles away. The occasional raven from Kings Landing and the thoughts of his darling family were the only things that kept him on his task and the prospect of getting back to them soon pushed him to work harder. “The thoughts of the happy times we’ve spent together, are your greatest treasure huh?” Jon’s fingers reached forward to curve around the edge of a pansy petal.

Nuzzling her forehead against his, Dany hummed. “Yes.”

“As are mine.” Jon rubbed his nose alongside hers. “Always.” 

“As the day of your return approached, I began feeling much lighter, my heart was so full to the brim with,” Waving the bunch of Anemone before his eyes, Dany could almost feel an echo of excitement in her building once more. “Anticipation, Jon.”

The king laughed. He knew that feeling all too well.

“And now that you’re back, I can give you these Petunias that fully represent what I hope we’ll have more of in the future.” Gently placing the flowers back in Jon’s hands, Dany wrapped her smaller ones around his. “I wish with all my heart that I will be able to fulfil my endless desire to spend the rest of my life in your company, because no matter what we’re going through, you make me feel sure of myself, you sooth every frazzled nerve that comes up and you just.... make me so happy.” 

When they first met, the queen had no intention of getting used to the presence of this broody man, the solemn king in the North, no intention at all to grow close to him, to let him steal his way into that firmly guarded vault that held her vulnerability, held her heart. He did so in such a sneaky way that when she realised her feelings for him, the seeds had already taken root and had grown into little buds of love that would soon bloom into flowers that never withered even in the harshest of winters. 

Jon was speechless. His throat so clogged up with emotions the only way he could react was to capture his wife’s lovely mouth with his.

“Just when I thought I couldn’t love you more…” He murmured against her lips when they parted reluctantly for breath. “I love you and would gladly spend my whole life working my hardest to bring you only joy, after all that you’ve been through, all the hardship and pain. You deserve only happiness.”

Chasing after his lips for more pecking kisses, Dany uttered breathlessly: “You deserve it too. Let's agree to be happy together.”

“That sounds like a solid plan.” Kissing her back with ardour, Jon couldn’t agree more.

* * *

The dimly lit nursery was dark and the light snoring from two slumbering princesses was the only sound that could be heard. The only occupants awake were the king and his little prince.

“Papa?” A sleepy Aedon called out. His eyes were already drooping, but he had a very important question in mind that he needed to ask.

Jon came to sit by his son’s bed. “What is it, my boy?” He asked, tucking the covers securely around the child.

“Do you think I’m weak?” Came the prince’s voice, muffled from his mouth being half hidden under the covers. Aedon’s eyes darted around the room, not meeting his father’s directly. 

Taken aback, Jon had to ask, his voice curious with a hint of worry. “Why do you say that?”

“Well, today when we were going into the lemon tree place, I got scared had to hold Ellie and Ari’s hands.” Aedon’s voice was beginning to wobble. Even in the dark, Jon could tell that tears were welling in his eyes. His son reminded him a bit of his baby brother Rickon. Aedon was such a sweet, sensitive boy who had the bravery of the wolf and dragon combined, residing in his blood but sometimes Jon wondered if he felt unsure of himself. He wasn’t the wildest or loudest child. He was the quiet, cautious one who never jumped into situations that could endanger him. The silent wolf that came prowling through the trees in the woods, silent but loud when need be. He was the perfect balance between his wilful sisters.

Pulling the blanket away from his son’s body, Jon gently lifted the boy up to sit on his lap. “Aedon, listen to me carefully now.” Tipping his head up by the chin so that their eyes met, Jon stated firmly: “Being afraid doesn’t make you weak. There is nothing wrong in being scared sometimes. In fact, it proves that you are strong.”

“How?” Aedon asked, confused.

“To be weak is to be brave. Let me ask you this, Aedon.” Jon’s hand came to curl around his son’s arm, shifting the boy to sit with his side resting against his chest. “Did you make it out of the maze?”

Aedon nodded, still looking up at his father warily.

“Then that’s all that matters! Only by being brave, allowed you to face your fear. That bravery in you gave you the courage to overcome that fear and come out at the end!”

“But… I still had to let my sisters guide me!” The boy frowned.

“That is also a sign of the bravery that you have in you. Being able to admit that you were scared and ask for help is a good thing.” Rocking his son gently from side to side, Jon said: “Besides, we don’t have to be brave all the time. Just as long as it appears when it’s needed, to protect the things you hold dear for example, like your family or to do what is right, what is necessary.”

Aedon’s eyes grew large as an unbridled grin formed across his face, pushing up his chubby cheeks. “I was brave, papa?”

“Aye.” Jon reassured him with a ruffle to his curls. “You are so very brave. And who knows, maybe one day your sisters will need you to defend them. Maybe even your mama and I might need your help.”

“No way!” Aedon said in a breathy voice, tinged with disbelief. “Me?”

“Aye. You will need to bring out that bravery you have inside here.” Jon pointed at Aedon’s chest. “Be the dragon you were born to be, be the wolf that protects his pack. Can you do that my boy?”

Aedon puffed up his chest with his lips pursed into the tightest line and nodded his head so vehemently his curls bounced all over the place.

“Good. Remember, being afraid does not make you weak.” Sticking out his pinkie finger, Jon offered it to the boy. “Promise you’ll remember that?”

Aedon hooked his tiny finger as best as he could around his father’s. “I promise.”

“Now, let’s get you to bed. You’re going to need your energy if you want to hunt some White Walkers with me tomorrow!” Jon tossed his son up in the air lightly, relieved to hear the sound of his son's cheerful laughter. Urging the boy into the confines of his blanket, and watching with a smile as he lay back down before pulling the blanket up to his chin. Finally with the boy firmly tucked in, Jon said to him: “I love you, my son.”

“I love you, papa. Good night.” Aedon mumbled as his eyes fell shut, ready to join his sisters on their expedition through the land of dreams. 

With lingering kisses to each other their slumbering heads, Jon crept out of the nursery, leaving the door open just a crack.

* * *

“Are the children asleep?” Dany asked from their bed.

“Aye. Arielle and Ellie knocked out before I even got to the end of the first page and you know how much they love that story.” Jon replied with a fond smile lifting the corners of his lips. The princesses requested that story almost nightly. It was the tale of a warrior princess mounting her dragon and slaying the hideous Chimera with dragon fire. It was very true to their characters. He wondered what kind of princesses they’d grow up to be, his beautiful daughters. One thing that he knew for certain was, they’d grow to be just as strong as their mother and their aunts in the North. It was in their blood after all.

“Ugh…. I’m exhausted!” Jon groaned, collapsing onto his side of bed, his head falling to rest on the queen's thigh.

Dany ran her fingers lovingly through his silky curls. “I bet you are. But you can’t sleep yet!”

“What? Why?” Jon exclaimed with a pout, looking ridiculously like his children when they didn’t get their way.

“There is something else I saved for you.” A sly half smile fleeted across her mouth as she held up a sprig of mistletoe between her fingers. “I’m sure you know what this little plant means?”

“Mistletoe huh?” Jon sat up and crawled over to his wife, a languid smirk tugging at his mouth, until there was only a scant distance between their lips. “If my memory serves me,” he hummed, thinking for a moment, “it means you’re sending me a thousand kisses?” Jon murmured, his breath rolling over Dany’s face. He wasn’t aware of just how much he’d missed her in bed until they were just an inch away from touching. How he’d missed his lovely wife, the warmth of her pressed against him, the taste of her, her scent, her talented tongue doing sinful things to his body that made him want to combust under her, and the sight of her being a mother to their children, just her _everything._  

Turns out she’d been missing him too, for she craved him, dearly. The queen scooted herself closer to him, an arm curled around Jon’s neck, she pulled him to her. Her eyes slipped shut as their lips brushed against one another, not quite kissing just yet but grazing softly as they breathed together, savouring the closeness of their bodies, reunited at last. The contented hum released by the queen radiated from her lips to his, sending delicious tremors coursing through Jon’s body _._

“Well.... I couldn’t send them to you attached to the feet of a raven, so I saved them up for you. Now that you’re back....” Wiggling the green parasitic sprig above their heads, her lips blossomed into a grin that he felt against his own. “Feel free to come and claim your kisses anytime, my darling husband.” 

That was all a very reinvigorated Jon needed to pounce forward and pin his wife to their bed. The sprig of mistletoe fell to the floor, soon to be joined by their clothes as the king and queen spent the rest of the night rediscovering one another, reacquainting themselves with the spots on each other's bodies that made them tremble and topple over the edge into the arms of carnal ecstasy.

It was good to be home, Jon concluded. As they say, home is where the heart was, amongst many other things.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this hehe. Now that the twins are older, their personalities have the chance to be explored. Do tell me what you guys thought of Aedon and Arielle. I'd love to hear it! And of course dear Elwynn too :)
> 
> See you guys next time!


End file.
